


R】我叶问舟，不是小气之人 （双师兄出没，我醋我自己）

by Aegean384



Category: Nishuihan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegean384/pseuds/Aegean384





	R】我叶问舟，不是小气之人 （双师兄出没，我醋我自己）

摘要：一觉醒来，身边居然睡着两个师兄？！  
这是天堂还是修罗场……  
————————————————————  
你一直觉得，叶问舟还挺大度的。  
和方应看去漠北查案，他有旁事缠身不能同去，只送了药丸叮嘱你按时吃药，万事小心。偶尔无情回三清山，他主动让你两人单独叙旧，从不觉得有什么。  
“这样，你就不用老想着找王希孟了。”估计是他这辈子说的醋味最大的话了吧。  
你小性子上来，半是撒娇半是不满地问过他，看见我和别的人一起，你就不吃醋？  
他笑道，我叶问舟，不是小气之人。何况我信你我两小无猜，情比金坚，这样的羁绊世上无人能比，师妹是不会离开我的。  
好吧，倒是被他说对了。还懵懵懂懂就已溺毙在他的温柔乡，心里哪还装得下别人。

天蒙蒙亮你就醒了，被压得有些喘不过气。  
“师兄……你好重……”你去推他在你腰间的手，居然摸到两条胳膊，惊得你一个激灵，翻身坐起。  
“什么人！”  
“怎么了师妹，又做噩梦了吗……”  
“怎么了师妹，又做噩梦了吗……”  
你托住险些惊掉的下巴，狠狠拍了拍自己的脸。  
床上，一左一右，睡着两个叶问舟。

“师妹小心有蹊跷。”师兄看清了床上的另一个人，一把扯过你护在身后。  
“放开你的手，否则我不客气了。”另一个师兄也蹙起浓眉沉声道。  
“你是何人，扮成我的样子想做什么？”  
“这话该我问你吧？你还倒打一耙。师妹你到一边去，小心伤到你。”眼看两人就要床上动起手来。

“等等！”两个师兄齐刷刷的回头看你，“都别动！”  
你凑上去，在这个人耳后摸摸，在那个人下巴戳戳，确定都不是易容。  
“你们……到底谁是我师兄？”  
“当然是我！”  
“当然是我！”  
“怎么证明？”  
两人说了许多只有你和叶问舟才知道的事，包括从你小时候尿床到某年十月初八掉进湖里的糗事，如果不是你及时制止，估计两人还能兴致勃勃地说好久。  
你强忍住锤人的冲动：“这些事，有心人非要知道也不是不可能。最后一个问题，你什么时候开始喜欢我的？我是说男女之情的喜欢。”  
其实这问题与辨认身份无关，只是你私心想知道。

两位师兄的脸上浮起一层淡淡的粉红，同时开口道：“我十四岁那年有天晚上……”  
又突然同时止住了话头，惊讶地看着对方。  
“这事我从未跟任何一个人说过。”  
“难道你真的是……我自己？”  
两人沉吟不语，似乎默认了这个难以相信的事实。  
见两位师兄不再剑拔弩张，你弱弱开口道：“那现在，怎么办？”  
“事情弄清楚之前，只好先这样了。”  
另一位师兄点点头，表示同意。

你起床更衣，师兄像往常一样去拿一旁的皂角和青盐。  
两只手同时拿起了青盐罐子，目光相撞，空气中似有噼里啪啦的火药味，谁也不肯放手。  
“呃，师兄……”你默默接过可怜的罐子，看着转过来的两张一模一样的俊脸，“我们是不是应该暂时区分一下称呼？”  
最后决定一人仍称叶问舟，另一人暂时用原名李慕苏称呼，以免区分不清。好在你和师兄住的地方平常也少有人来，只要两人不同时出门，也不会有人看出什么不妥。  
午后，你在书房翻着各种志怪话本。看话本吧，若不一边吃着零嘴，总是不大痛快。前段时间你吃桂花糖上了瘾，许是太甜了，吃的上火牙花子肿了一圈，晚上疼得睡不着，那之后师兄每天只许你吃三颗。糖匣子其实就放在书架上层。  
这高度师兄伸手便可拿到，却在你可及范围以外。你一手扒着架子，一面伸长了胳膊。  
“哪只馋嘴猫又在偷吃啊？”  
“师兄？”被抓了个正着，你有些惴惴。  
“不对，我是你的慕苏哥哥。”他笑道。自从拜入师父门下之后，他几乎不提原本的名字，你也是第一次听他这样称呼自己。  
“说好的一天只吃三颗，怎么又赖皮？”  
“我还没吃到呢。”你冤枉道。  
“是吗？叫我检查检查。”眼前人捏住你的下巴低头凑过来，呼吸间全是他身上的莲花香气。  
你不由心跳加速，闭上了眼睛。

“你们，在做什么？”  
叶问舟端着一盘莲花酥站在书房门口，表情明暗难辨。  
“呃，师兄……”你没来由的一阵心虚，明明主动亲近你的这个人也是他，但总觉得自己像背着他做了错事。  
“你方才说想用点心，我去拿了些热的来。”叶问舟眼神复杂地看了一眼环在你腰间的手，表情有些闷闷的。  
你最见不得他眼神黯淡的样子，几步跑过去抱住他，将脸埋在他胸前。  
“师兄最好了。”  
“你呀，就会卖乖。”他宠溺地揉揉你的脑袋，目光若有似无地瞟过你身后，“糖就不要吃了，还是吃这个吧。”  
只听“咔嚓”一声。  
“抱歉，没拿好，把这匣子弄坏了，明天师兄赔你个新的。”李慕苏淡笑。  
“……”

为了避免这种事情再发生，你接下来一整天都小心地与二人保持着一定距离。  
直到晚上就寝。

“客房已经收拾好了，你也早些歇息吧。”  
“都是自己人不必客气，我留在这里就好了。”  
你打了个哈欠，关于谁去客房睡的友好争论已经持续了半个时辰了。  
“要不我去吧……”  
“不行！”  
“不行！”  
“事情还没弄清楚，你一个人睡我不放心。”两位师兄此时口径又很是一致。  
“那要不一起吧，反正你们俩都是师兄，没什么区别。”  
空气一时间陷入了诡异的沉默。  
没什么区别？两位师兄对视了一眼，那股火药味好像又出现了。  
叶问舟从不怕师妹被别人抢了去，但是若是抢的那个人是“自己”，又怎么算？  
就算都是叶问舟，我们也能分个高下出来。  
你被两人一前一后的夹在中间吻得神志迷蒙，还没想明白怎么就突然发展成这样了。不过很快你连思考的精力都没有了。  
【前方高能，第一次写三人行有点乱，大家凑活看】

 

叶问舟捧着你的脸，仅仅是舌尖纠缠，已足够让你情动。你吻得正投入忽然被人扳过脸，同样温软的唇舌从背后掠夺了你的气息。  
“师妹，不要厚此薄彼。”  
叶问舟也不争，顺势吻上你耳侧，沿着小巧的轮廓舔弄，不时轻咬耳骨和耳垂。  
知道师妹喜欢接吻什么稀奇？她喜欢被触碰哪里，怎样触碰，我都一清二楚。  
叶问舟抬眼瞟了一下他，暗自腹诽。  
李慕苏也不甘示弱，原本握着你纤腰的大掌立起拇指，摩挲着你挺翘的下缘，偶尔似不经意隔着衣料擦过顶端，然后满意地看它敏感地挺立，将寝衣顶起一道小小的褶皱。他拉过你的手放在自己腰下三寸，你意乱地去揉捏，感受着它在手下胀大，还有情动之至溢出的一片湿痕。  
亵裤被人褪去，叶问舟沿着小腿啄吻，在大腿内侧留下点点红痕，却迟迟不去碰颤巍巍含着一汪春水的源头。你仰头承受着被后人的吻，心里已经猫抓似的，忍不住回过头看着伏在腿间的叶问舟。  
“师兄……”你蹬着小脚去蹭弄他的背，叫他给你个痛快。  
“呵，着急了？”他英挺的鼻尖抵上花珠，唇间呼出的热气拂动花瓣。  
你微不可察的点了点头，他便恣意攻城略池，以舌代枪，长驱直入。  
快感似海啸，你四肢蜷缩，手中的玉麈被你握得一痛，被后人在你耳边低喘出声。  
“师妹……”他委屈道。  
“慕苏哥哥，我不是有意，呃啊……”  
见你分心，叶问舟连吮了几口，连蚌中丰珠也被他挑在舌尖玩弄，你登时交代在他口中。  
你沉浸在余韵中失神，胸前和颊边同时被人舔吻着，等你渐渐回神，已变成了趴在李慕苏身上的姿势。  
翘丽的红樱被人含着，像吃桂花糖一样在唇舌间打转，燃起一股痒意直冲小腹。叶问舟沿着蝴蝶骨和脊柱吮吻，连肋边敏感皮肤也不放过，昂扬的欲望只刚刚进入幽谷便按兵不动了，在入口处浅浅打转，烧得这痒更甚，却苦于他俩隔靴搔痒，火上浇油。  
怎么他们较劲，丢盔弃甲的却是你？  
你一边主动去吻李慕苏的唇，一边压腰翘臀，十足请君入瓮的姿势。  
叶问舟握着你腰的手一紧，猛得连根尽入，只这一下，火热的潮水找到了出口，汹涌而出。你两团柔软随着他动作被压在李慕苏下腹，来回挤弄着他的炙热，顶端不时蹭到你柔软唇瓣，逼得他仰起头。  
许是这景象太过刺激，半晌，眼前的硬物勃勃跳动，李慕苏一把推开你，还是溅了些许在你脸上。  
“抱歉，快擦擦。”他满脸通红，几乎不敢看你。  
反观叶问舟倒大有胜利者的姿态，不疾不徐地碾磨着，还有余裕递过一块巾帕。  
替你擦干净之后，李慕苏继续将你抱在胸前，一边休息，一边看着你身后的叶问舟。  
师妹就在眼前被别人占有，偏那个人和自己一般模样，就像看着镜子做那事一样，怎样一幅令人既气愤又兴奋的画面。  
他一边抚摸你腰窝，一边探手下去揉按你最脆弱的那一点，你不由得颤抖着夹紧了深处的火热，叶问舟措手不及，身子一僵失了城关。

还未来得及平息，恢复了精神的李慕苏将你侧卧，从后方尽根直抵，享受你因为余波而翕动的桃源谷。左腿被他小臂勾住高高抬起，以便你更好地感受他轮廓。  
叶问舟躺在你身前，带着沙哑的喘息唇舌纠缠，指尖玩弄着你小巧的朱果。  
“师妹，”李慕苏在耳边低语，“总觉得你今天格外敏感，是因为多了他的缘故吗？”  
叶问舟对这个问题也很感兴趣，直直地看着你的眼睛，在你胸前的手却不停，指腹轻撩，指尖划绕。  
“不是，嗯……”你无法从过于汹涌的快感中逃开，半边身子都酥了，只能胡乱伸手揪紧了床单。  
“可不许说谎。”他顶住花心用力一揉，酸软麻痒蔓延到四肢百骸，你呜咽求饶。  
“因，因为都是师兄，我才会……我……”你咬住唇，再说不出一个字。  
“师妹……”  
“师妹……”  
你只觉得被两具火热的身体紧紧夹住，胸前、腿间，后腰、颈侧，所有敏感同时被人占有。你只能闭着眼，无法自控地发出羞人的声音，感觉好似浮在半空，每要下落便被人顶得更高，直到飞上云端。

 

————————————————————  
“小懒猫，起床了，今天是祭祖大典，再不起来师父可要过来问训咯。”  
你迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，呢喃道：“嗯？另一个师兄呢？”  
“另一个师兄？”叶问舟迷茫地眨眨眼，“你还有几个师兄？”  
说完又贴着你耳朵低声道：“是不是昨晚太累，睡迷糊了？”被你锤了一下，他呵呵笑起来。  
“快起床吧，别比师父他们晚到了。”

原来是梦啊……  
（当然是梦啦一个师兄已经足够好了国家欠我一个师兄人手一个都还不够你还想有俩？？）


End file.
